People often take digital photographs and digital videos of events they attend. For example, many people use their camera-equipped computing devices (e.g., camera-equipped mobile phones) to capture photographs of meetings they participate in, sporting events they are fans at, weddings they are invited to, and other events they attend. Events at which digital photographs or digital videos are captured are often recorded (calendared) in a digital calendaring application or other event tracking computer application. For example, a person may use a calendaring application on their personal computing device for tracking the dates, times and locations of business meetings they are scheduled to attend.
In many cases, people who capture photographs at an event want to share the captured photographs with other people who also attend the event. For example, a participant in a meeting that takes digital photographs of the meeting room whiteboard at various times during the meeting may want to share the photographs of the whiteboard with the other participants at the meeting.
One possible approach for sharing digital photographs captured at an event is for the photographer to send them to the other event attendees as attachments to electronic mail messages or as attachments to text messages. This approach typically requires the photographer to send each photo as an attachment immediately after it is captured and before a next photo is captured or requires the photographer to examine all digital photographs captured during a period of time to identify particular photographs to share. For example, an employee that wishes to share photographs captured of a whiteboard during a meeting that took place last week may have to sift through all photographs captured in the interim including possibly personal or other unrelated photographs to identify the photographs taken during the meeting. This approach can be a cumbersome and inefficient way to share digital photographs because it requires the photographer to remember to share each digital photo immediately after it is captured or requires the photographer to individually identify photographs to share from among a collection of photographs which may include other photographs the photographer does not want to share such as personal photographs or photographs captured before, after, or unrelated to the event. More generally, this approach requires the photographer to manually share the captured photographs in a way that the photographer may find inconvenient and tedious.
Therefore, users of digital photo capturing devices such as camera-equipped mobile phones or other camera-equipped computing devices would appreciate ways to more easily share digital photographs captured at events with other event attendees.